Tumblr story Kisutori
by Haruko Saruwatari
Summary: Story of that one kid in College that drank Monster and coffee together at a 7am-classes. Imagine how Nitori felt about Kisumi after their first meeting. Kisumi's weird love for sweet and bitter food, as well as Nitori's miserable fail in forgetting Rin-senpai..
1. Chapter 1

As the sun tiredly rose from the dark, waking up sleepy heads from their pillows, some unfortunate students was already awake. As the sunlight hit the academy, Nitori headed towards his usual spot in the class.

Today was his first and hopefully, the last 7am class he had to attend for the rest of his year. In the back of the hall, he sat down on the dark wood-chair.  
As he looked around in the auditorium, he didn't stand out much; all the other students was either sleeping or drinking their coffee, getting a hang on their notes or shaking awake their already sleeping partner. The room was big, and with a blackboard in the middle of the room, everything seemed bigger than in reality.

Engineering at it's finest, he thought.  
He then opened his own journal, filled with crappy drawings and ideas for swimsuits. After his three years on Samezuka Academy, he decided to go to a university far away. Rin didn't really call him much, and lately he'd been busy swimming with Nanase-senpai.  
He would be a bigger idiot than Momotarou if he thought Rin would wait for him after two years.  
Nitori sighed.

No, Rin hadn't called AT ALL, nor had he tried to make contact.  
Their relationship was so weak that they could call eachother strangers.  
Nitoir shook his head, trying to keep his stupid tears back. Rin was no more a part in his life, he had to accept it!  
"Man, I'm gonna die" a ruff voice behind made him twitch.

As he looked behind, a pinkhaired guy dumped down right beside him. He didn't seem to care about Nitori's surprised face, but rather concentrated on his coffee and Monsterdrink.  
He poured the whole coffeine-drink he held in one hand, into the coffee in the other, and drank it all in one big sip.  
A little disgusted, Nitori looked at the strange person beside him.  
He put down the empty cup, turned his body towards Nitori and examined him.  
"I'm Kisumi Shigino, 2nd year of college. And you?"  
"Uhm, I'm Nitori Aiichirou, 1st year. Freshman," He added. Kisumi glared at him, leaned back and smiled. His eyes was kindly purple.

"You're a freshman, huh? What are you doing at a 7am class? Did you get in trouble with a teacher?" he smiled at his own joke, but at the same time, he seemed to be symphatizing with him, if he actually hit the bulls eye. Nitori shook his head, smiling.  
"No, I came here by my own free will. The professor told me to take this class if I wanted to try out some of the harder stuff. Even though I really want to sleep now, it's really exciting to come this early in the morning. To see everyones faces like this is something new and precious to me. I'd like to keep the memories of their funny faces.."  
Their expressions swapped, and as Ai gazed off with a dorky face, Kisumi questioned his new partner.  
The bubble bursted, and Ai apologized for his stupid thoughts.  
Kisumi laughed, rushing his hand through the silver-colored hair.  
Both surprised by the outcome, they turned away and blushed. The school's bell saved them, giving them something else to think about for the next hours. But even though, he couldn't stop peeking.  
Even the older student had some red ears, as he tried to concentrate on the lecture.

Nobody had touched his head like that since Rin.. Aargh, don't think about that, idiot!

Ai hit the back of his pencil on his forehead in hope he'd the thoughts out and instead start to study. Silence passed on, and suddenly, an hour was gone. Then two.

At 10 o'clock, the professor let them out of the class. Nitori rushed to get his things, only thinking about how stupid he'd been to not eat breakfast before this.  
It WAS his first time in a 7am class, but someone could have told him to at least bring water! His throat had been dry like a desert for half an hour, and therefore he'd felt terrible. He had to find a place with water..  
"Hey, freshman!" the same voice made him twitch and turn again. The pinkhaired dude trotted toward him, waving his hand for attention. Nitori looked around, not sure if it was him he was pointing at.  
"Yeah, you silverboy!" Kisumi smiled. Ai stopped and watched the large boy as he came closer.  
"I heard your stomach making dying whale noises in there. Wanna grab some food?"

"Huh? You'll pay?"  
Nitori looked at his senpai in disbelief. He never needed someone else to pay for his food! As he tried to decline, Kisumi grabbed his raised hand.  
"I said, I've got a good friend here who gives me a big discount on food. As good as free!"  
Then he smiled, turned around and placed an order. Minutes later, they sat at the window in the little cafè, waiting.

Kisumi took off his black leather-jacket and dark beanie, showing his white shirt underneath and the bad hairday he had.  
In the cafè, they were the only customers. In the background, they heard 60s music from America on a radio somewhere, probably from the kitchen. Nothing made any noise, only the small talk between the two working girls behind the counter broke the silence.

Nitori smelled strong coffee, and a fine scent of caramel inbetween. He could understand why this was Kisumi's favorite place. On the way to this place, he'd praised it for their fantastic work of sweets and coffee.

Both bitter and sweet.  
Good-looking and tasty.

"It's pure art," He said. Nitori inhaled the feelings, and felt like he'd never want to leave this place.  
He felt at home, and he didn't think about his disappointing life while staying at the café. As he leaned back to relax better, their orders came.

The smallest girl came with a big slice of a dark chocolate cake. It even had two cherries on, and some sugar. Ai sneaked a peek of kisumi as the cake were putted in front of him, and the girl winked at him.  
Were they dating?  
She grinned, and put two glasses of hot, dark liquor on the table together with Nitori's unwillingly ordered cherrypie.

It seemed as it was taken out of a food magazine; the cherries was perfect in any way, the cream was white and fluffy, while the bottom of the pie was made out of beige cookie-dough! They even put in some heart-shaped chocolates, so it reminded him of a girl's perfect choice for a cake for valenties day.  
It reminded him a girl's ideal date.  
He became really flustered, only looking down at his pie. Why did he think like that? His food was too cute! Also this stranger paid for his food? No, think about it rationally!  
This was no date, he was just eating together with a senpai, nothing more! They'd only talked for a few hours, so he couldn't tell if they were going to be friends or not.

"Nitori, was it? I think I'll call you silverboy instead, that's easier. Fine with that, bro?" Kisumi brought him back to earth, and he lifted his head.  
Kisumi had already taken a bite of the chocolate cake, and one of the cherries was gone. He probably munched on it while waiting for Nitori to answer him. Ai looked strangely at him again, tilting his head to the side, like he hadn't heard the question.

"Silverboy? So you want to have a stabile friendship?" He looked straight into the purple eyes, trying with his voice to ease the thrill.  
Wait, he just said what?

Nobody actually started a friendship like that!


	2. Chapter 2

"Erhm... is THIS the movie you wanted to see..?"  
Nitori looked a little disappointed, looking at the big poster in the cinema. He'd actually read the manga for this live-action, and it was.. yeah. He coughed.  
"You.. you're actually an otaku... And this movie.. Wow.."

The poster of the two men embracing each other was more than enough to make him blush.  
"I really wanted to watch the movie, but none of my friends would want to watch it. They're way too straight for their own good, not wanting to even watch bromance movies! I don't say it's wrong, I just don't see the reason to be so mad about it. But this movie is supposed to have little to no romance, based upon the big WEB. And you, Ai?" Nitori reacted by his chosen words. Ai?

What happened to silverboy?

"W-well.. this movie is kinda strange to watch together with a person you just met, right? But sure, I guess it's fine. If you really want to see it, so.." He blushed as he spoke, and Kisumi looked strangely at him.  
"Is something wrong? Do you not feel well?" He looked down at Ai with worried, purple eyes.  
"It's just.. THIS kind of movie.."  
"You don't like it? I think the actors are really cool. That's why I didn't even hesitate when I bought the tickets. I've heard of this movie, but I know very little about it, since I didn't bother checking the synopsis.. The genres are action and drama, right?"  
He laughed with his thrilling voice, and Nitori felt so guilty for knowing exactly what would happen later..

"Well, I should probably tell you about this movie.. It's actually a-"  
"Hey, isn't that Kisumi?"

Two girls suddenly yelped up to them, interupting Ai. Kisumi panicked, and dragged him into the cinematic. When they found a blind spot away from the entrance, they stopped, and he apologised.  
"That was some of my fangirls. I'd love to avoid girls like them at all costs. Like, I tell them I like actionfilled movies, but in reality its shoujo. I love romantic and hopeless love-stories. It's so embarrassing and uncool and I have to hide it no matter what.."

"Well, that was an unexpected turn," Nitori sighed.  
When he looked up at his elder, he was surprisingly red. Again, his hand was up at his mouth, covering a smirk. Ai was about to ask more, when the sounds from the movie close to them made a point in starting without them.

They quickly found their seats after hurrying to the cinema store to buy some drinks and popcorn. The commercials had just ended.  
"By the way, what were you about to say, before we started running?" Kisumi whispered into Ai's ear.  
"I was about to say that this movie is a po-" Again, interrupted.

Ai closed his mouth, as the juicebottle smashed against his head and squirted all its fluid over his new shirt. Shit.  
"Silverboy, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Kisumi stared into his eyes, deeply sorry for this unfortunate event.  
The shirt was uncomfortable to wear, sticked itself to him and turned supercold within seconds. Quikly, he fished for the phone to get it away before it got destroyed. As he let out a relieved sigh that nothing else got juice on itself, Kisumi started to strip off his clothes. Shirtless, he gave Nitori his own, white shirt.  
"We're in a cinema. And the movie just started. WHAT the hell?" Nitori screamed inside his head, but no sound escaped his mouth. This is not how to deal with a spilled drink at communal places!

"You should hurry, before you get too cold, and people start staring. It'll be too much of a bother anyway." Kisumi whispered as he shrugged and handed his white shirt over.

The girls behind them started whispering, and the one who smashed the bottle into his head apologised. Nitori, flustered, grabbed the shirt and quickly changed. As the movie started for real, Kisumi took on his leather-jacket. He seemed cold.  
Ai could faintly see one of his nipples under the jacket. It looked hard.

"Silverboy, I'm pretty sure you wanted to say something not long ago.. Wanna tell me now?" Kisumi bumped his head closer to Ai, and whispered. Ai twitched, and looked at his senpai in the dim light. The characters on screen had a long convesation, waving their arms around and slamming their bodies against walls.

"I was trying to tell you what this movie is. It's a live-action based on both a manga and an anime, and the main theme is romance and porn.. I thought you knew, and it was very weird for me to come along.." He was glad the light wasn't strong enough to show how red his face was, and nfortunately, he couldn't see the same on Kisumi.  
Ai could see Kisumi's faint mouth hanging after realising what he brought his newest friend to watch.

"Oh lord. I'm so sorry, I didn't know about it, honestly-"  
Nitori shushed him, and smiled faintly.  
"It's okay, as long as you don't apologize for the rest of eternity" he whispered.  
Kisumi stared at the boy with big eyes. Nitori tried to act like he didn't notice the staring.  
As he expected, the live-action was way worse than what he'd imagine. If he hadn't seen the anime or read the manga, he'd like it. But, since he couldn't help but compare the three differences, he ended up quiet bored. At the most dramatic scene, he could hear Kisumi sniff and sob beside him, together with the girls behind them and the rest of the audience watching.

"Wow, he thought. Kisumi-senpai really gets girls.. and boys. But.."  
he caught himself thinking about Kisumi. Of course, Nitori was gay, no doubt. If not, he wouldn't have been all over Rin in the past, right?

He sneaked a peek of his senpai, and got surprised.

Kisumi's blushing cheeks, red ears, lightened purple eyes, neon-pink hair and embarassing look on his face. Nitori felt blood rush to his face, and Rei's butterflies flappet around in his stomach.

Why did he feel like this?

Kisumi's begging face startled his heart, revealing the fact that he was turned on, and when his pink-haired senpai turned to look at him, his blood quivered.  
Lord, why was he so hot right now?  
They were watching a gayporn movie, together; two guys. DID HE NOT CARE OR DID HE HAVE AN ULTERIOR MOTIVE.  
When Nitori turned his head back to the moviescreen, the two main characters were having heavy sex. Fuck.

"How was the movie, silverboy?" Kisumi bumped into Ai as they walked home together.  
The campus was not far away, so they walked home within ten minutes. The feelings still quivered in Nitori's body, and he felt overly self conscious as they walked side by side. His head played flashbacks of senpai's turned on face on repeat. He hesitated.

"Well, I... think it was a new experience. Actually." he stuttered as he tried to look away. Damn, this pinkhaired boy was too pretty..  
"The plot was kinda bad, but the acting and erotic scenes was SO good! As expected from my favorite actors!" Kisumi seemed thrilled as he spoke about his big idols.  
They kept walking in the dark, with only faint stars and a few light-sources by the road. Ai listened, and Kisumi kept talking, smiling from ear to ear. Suddenly, Ai's stomach growled. Kisumi turned to him and winked.

"The cafè is still open, you know?"

The cafe was, as Kisumi said, still open.  
As they walked in, the smell of coffee and cake welcomed Ai, embracing him with a "welcome back". It was like the scent was a person whom hugged him. His stomach made an approving roar by the scent.  
"Another dying whale, silverboy?" Kisumi joked around, standing beside the cashier. Flustered, Ai bowed his head and walked over to him. Kisumi chukled, and ordered a coffeine-free coffee and another chocolate cake. Nitori mumbled a hot cocoa and a lemon-pie.  
The cafe was empty beside the two of them, but they still ended up by the window, exactly the same spot as earlier that day. Kisumi resumed his conversation about the movie-actors.  
Ai then reminded himself about the shirt.

"Ah, senpai! Your shirt, we should get back to the dorms and clean it.."  
"No worries, silverboy. I get this fixed." Kisumi winked, called out on the cashier and whispered in her ear. She lifted an eyebrow, but nodded. When she left, Ai asked what that was for, but Kisumi kept silence.  
As the cakes and coffees were served, the waitress Kisumi talked to, came with something bigger in a plastic bag. Ai lifted an eye, looking at his senpai.  
His eyes brightened up and grinned.


End file.
